


【亨本rps】巫师和狼

by DrawTheMountains



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M, ben affleck - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawTheMountains/pseuds/DrawTheMountains
Summary: rough sex拐成痛车狼人哼哼x巫师本一点也不辣





	【亨本rps】巫师和狼

本舒舒服服地窝在阳光下翻动冗长的羊皮卷。亨利端着茶壶笔直地站在一边，用敬畏的目光注视着本。  
半年前，本在森林里捡到了重伤的亨利。因为亨利不是巫师，但身上有很重的魔法气息，本犹豫了片刻就把他拖回了自己在森林边缘的房子。醒来之后，亨利告诉本他是来自英国的狼人，在不同族群的地盘争斗下莫名其妙洇过重洋来到了本看守的森林。这个举止都非常英国的狼人恳求一个回报本的机会，本思索了一会儿点头同意亨利暂时作为他的仆人住在阁楼上。  
“因为这里的魔法气息比我原来住的地方强上太多，所以我在满月的时候可能会异常狂暴。到时候还烦请您在阁楼下一个结界。”在同意亨利住下之后他认真地对本说，蓝色的眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，“毕竟我也不知道如果不这么做的话，将会对您造成多大的伤害。”  
“我会的。”本让亨利张开嘴，用魔杖尖儿戳着仔仔细细地检查起他可爱的小虎牙。自幼没出过美洲的他从来没有遇见过真的狼人，更别提英国的狼人。  
本把手中空了的茶杯往桌子上推了推，亨利立马走上来添满了茶又退回阴影里。本目光斜斜地看着亨利包裹在白手套下的手指，忽然间想起来今天又是满月的日子。

“抱歉我的主人，您今晚已经把结界布下了吗？”服侍本吃完晚饭，亨利轻声地询问本。  
本不耐烦地点点头，亨利带着歉意的微笑欠了欠身走上了阁楼。本盯着他结实有力的双腿消失在黑暗里，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。该去沐浴了，他想。  
本用魔杖烘干湿漉漉的头发又捋了捋，随意地披着一件黑色的袍子，站在阁楼的结界前。踌躇了几分钟后，他下决心进入了那个他亲手布置下的结界。  
就看一眼，本对自己说，就看一眼亨利狼人形态的样子。他已经从学校毕业了快十年，所有该懂不该懂的魔法技巧应该早已烂熟于心。  
他看见了一头狼。  
月亮透过阁楼窗子洒下的清晖，那头狼咆哮着，趾爪疯狂地挠着被本下了不下几十道咒语的窗棂。本轻轻吸了一口气。不料那头狼的耳朵无比灵敏，燃着莹莹绿光的双瞳瞬间狠狠地盯住了本。  
本一下子冻住了。在颤巍巍举起魔杖的那一刹，他被一阵疾风扑倒在地。魔杖脱手甩出了老远，木板在他身下吱吱嘎嘎地响着。所幸狼人的爪子垫在他的头下不至于脑震荡，但他的身子被那只狼人狠狠地压着，每一道骨缝都发出了让人牙酸的叫喊。剧痛让本差点昏过去。  
本闭上眼睛。他感觉到狼人湿热的鼻子在他耳边和颈边细细嗅闻，呼吸让他又痒又怕。本猜他在考虑从哪里下口比较合适，但是他猜错了。狼人没有狠狠地咬下去——他只是伸出舌头舔了舔本的耳朵。  
灼热和瘙痒的感觉仿佛一道火花唰地跑过全身上下所有的神经，本拼命地挣扎起来，不顾浑身疼痛和逼近脖子的獠牙。狼人似乎被本激怒了，圆圆的瞳孔一下子被逼成一条细缝。鲜绿的巩膜就这样死死地瞪着本，喉咙深处呜呜发出威胁的低吼。  
“亨利……卡维尔！快醒醒！”本仍然挣扎着，试图唤醒对方的理智。狼人扬起锋利的爪子，狠狠地把本的袍子从领口撕开，袒露在空气中一片朦胧的象牙白。本迅速眯起眼睛，避开这一片羞耻的亮色。月光仿佛有实质一般，稠慢地漫上本赤裸的胸膛。但他立马就又惊惧地睁开了。他从来没有见过如此“真实”的月光，黏腻而焦灼——不，不是月光。是狼人鲜红的舌头，一寸一寸既惊悚又色情地舔着他的身躯，又像低头伏身啜饮热血的魔鬼，一双眼睛一眨不眨地看着本。在本眦目时那条非人类的舌头已经移到了本的胸前，轻轻舔舐那两颗乳头。  
狼人的刺激让本忍不住一边哆嗦起来，一边更加激烈而无措地挣扎。狼人有些不满，尖尖的犬齿惩罚性地咬了一口本的乳尖。本被这一咬刺激得弓起腰，这个举动却看似故意把被咬得挺立起来的乳尖更往狼人嘴里送。于是狼人顺势搂住了本的腰，在他的背上抚摸着，涩硬的毛发刮擦着本未曾在阳光下裸露过的肌肤，来到了本的胸前。  
“啊——！”本感觉到前胸被一只爪子大力揉捏。坚硬的指甲嵌进肉里，生生逼出了他的泪水。饱满的乳肉从狼人手指的缝隙里挤出来，像被捏住了的的奶油裱花袋。本喘息着看了一眼自己的胸，层层叠叠的指甲刮伤和手印在月下泛着青黑，无比可怖，又无比羞耻。狼人滚烫的吐息附上了他的颈，一路舔咬向上，最后叼住了本的嘴唇。本痛得泪水一下子涌上了眼眶，又因害怕强行咽下喉咙深处的哽咽，任狼人撕咬吮吻。他双手握紧亨利毛茸茸的厚实肩膀，模模糊糊地想白天的英国小伙子怎么和晚上这么不一样。  
还没等本适应嘴唇上的疼痛，他就又被换了个姿势——脸朝下按住跪趴在地上。狼人按住他的后颈，撩起他的长袍后摆搭在垮下去的腰上。一开始就被狼人撕扯得不像样的长袍松松垮垮地挂在本的腰间，要遮不遮，显得后面露出臀部前面遮不住背的本在月光下更加淫荡。本被他吻得上气不接下气，腿早就软了，只能任他摆布。  
亨利低声长吼。他捧住本的屁股咬了一口，疼得本大腿直抽搐到脚尖。本情不自禁地哭叫出声，伸长手臂想去扯亨利的头发。但是亨利不耐烦地甩开他软得跟面团儿一样的胳膊，丝毫不理会他的哀嚎，反而重重地扇了他屁股一巴掌。本“呜”地哀鸣，白皙的皮肤上顿时浮凸出狼人的巴掌印，在月光下狰狞的青紫色像禁术被施过后的咒印，火辣辣地刺痛着。  
本乱成一团的大脑从生死危机到考虑自己是否马上贞操不保又滑向了生死问题。狼人的力气大得可怕，让他的每一根骨头在重压下叫唤着想离开巫师的身躯。本抖得跟筛子似的，痛呼成了小声的呜咽。亨利左手捞起他的腰，右手沿着他的后颈向下，直摸索到了本的穴口。那个从未被造访过的小嘴正紧张地小幅度收缩着，昭示着主人身心的双重拒绝。  
狼人试着伸了一根手指。尖锐的指甲勾住本的皮肉，本疼得差点跟泥鳅一样窜出亨利的怀抱。亨利见他更加不配合，有些着恼，对着本威胁地嚎了两声。本心知自己今天难逃此劫，只能两害相权后硬着头皮用发着抖的胳膊向身后摸去，握住狼人烙铁似的性器。那根硕大的阴茎烫得他一哆嗦，手正要放开，却被粗糙的爪子牢牢地握住，强硬地往小穴里捅。  
“——啊——啊啊————”本睁大双眼，张大嘴发出断断续续的尖叫，身后一瞬间袭来的剧痛让他几乎昏迷过去。后穴被撕裂了，血一滴一滴地落在地板上。腥味激起了狼人的兴奋，他试图挺动下身。本感觉自己被硬生生撕成了两半，鲜血从一滴滴变成了一股股。直到狼人能顺利在他的后穴内抽插后他已经喊不出什么了，只能有气无力地哼叫着。  
狼人附在本的耳边低喘，阴茎从一开始的强硬变成了小幅度的抽插。那根该死的肉棒正好碾在本的前列腺上。痛不欲生的时候快感一阵比一阵强烈地扑来，像迎面的海水，把他浇了个窒息。“……亨利……啊……求……求你……”本又开始哭喊着剧烈扭动自己软绵绵的四肢，或者他以为自己有在剧烈扭动，“呜嗯……咕……放过我……呜啊啊……”  
狼人充耳不闻。他握住本略显纤细的腰肢画着圈儿往自己的阴茎上撞，钢丝似的毛发剐蹭得本本就被虐待得够惨的臀肉火烧火燎地疼。本泪珠子掉得跟小溪流水一样，但越来越强烈的快感牵引着他的神智，甚至让他随着狼人的节奏用酸软的手圈住自己硬挺的阴茎，淫荡地摇晃起了屁股去迎合。在激烈的啪啪声中本迎来了第一次高潮，精液喷射在地板上，和血液混合在一起。而亨利依旧在操着他的后穴。本射过一次后上肢浑浑噩噩地趴在地上，喘得跟破风箱一样。  
猛然间亨利停下了，发出了几个音节，模模糊糊听起来像是在唤本的名字。本想回头去确认他是否恢复了正常——按理来说天明之前亨利才会重新变成人类，但他已经没有一丝力气回头了，只能祈祷亨利快放开他。可是让本失望了，片刻停顿之后亨利只是握住了本的腰，就着阴茎插在本身体里的姿势把本翻了过来和自己面对面。狼人怒涨的阴茎正好抵着本的敏感点，戳得本双腿忍不住抽搐着碰到狼人结实有力的腰肢。狼人用爪子抓住本的左脚踝圈在自己的腰后方，更加卖力地在本体内单调重复着抽插动作，一次次都正中本的敏感处。本已经软下来的阴茎再次充血勃起，随着前后抽插的动作再狼人面前一晃一晃。  
于是亨利伸出爪子握住了巫师那根可怜的涨大阴茎，胡乱撸动着，让人类发出哀叫。狼人满是鬃毛的爪子无比粗糙，偶尔还摩擦过小孔周围软嫩的肉，疼痛和快感像洪水猛兽一起长啸着向本扑来，很快本就喊着胡言乱语到达了第二次高潮。精液没了第一次喷涌的气势，像一根粗线从马眼流出来，然后被前后甩得到处都是。本想自己的脸上应该被甩上了几滴，但是他也不太肯定脸上的液体到底是自己的口水或泪水还是精液。  
狼人粗喘着，突然发力抱起了本抵在墙上操干。本整个人悬空着，只能手忙脚乱地抱住亨利的头。亨利此刻已经没有了白天优雅可爱的形状，浑身都是钢针一般扎手的粗硬毛发。本把下巴搁在亨利的头顶，乳头被亨利啃咬着。下半身被向上顶得一阵阵钝痛，就像被冰块敷着的伤口，快要没了知觉。狼人的爪子托住他的臀肉揉捏，像要把他从中间撕开一样用力。  
保持着这种姿势不知道要多久，本只能昏昏沉沉地任他颠簸着。突然感觉到亨利重重地一挺身，就着深深埋在本身体里的姿势射了。精液击打在本的敏感点上，本又哆嗦着高潮了一次，阴茎流出来的液体稀稀拉拉地一滴一滴滴在亨利的腹部。  
亨利把下巴搭在本的肩窝大口大口喘气，扭头像小狗一样轻轻啃咬本的脖子。本以为他会松手，可是狼人依然紧紧地搂着他，一只爪子托住他的大腿，一条胳膊箍住他的腰。本瘫软在狼热烘烘的怀抱里，急促地喘息着，渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
  
本是被一阵低语给唤醒的。他感觉到自己正窝在暖和的被子里。哪里都很正常，除了浑身上下散了架似地作痛。闭着眼睛听了一会儿，他分辨出来那是亨利在作祷告。本一下子给气得笑出了声，迎着亨利错愕的目光恶狠狠地想吼一句“滚”。可嗓子已经发不出一点有气势的声音，嘶哑地带着“嗬嗬”的声音怪腔怪调，还连着本的声带一阵干痛，刺激着泪水涌入眼眶。  
亨利跨上前，双手撑住本头部两侧。本恨恨地扭头闭眼。亨利没有强行扳正他的头，只认真地向本解释：“对不起……我真的不是有意要伤害你……我也不知道怎么会突破你的魔法把你带到阁楼。我已经帮你洗了澡，照着以前学的方子熬了魔药给你上过了……我不知道自己为什么会失控，但是这是我犯下的错误，我一定会承担。等你好了我就会回英国然后把我所有的财产都赔给你……再定期给你汇款……你可以吩咐我做任何事……”亨利的声音有些颤抖，“然后……我知道你不会再想看见我了……然后我再也不会来见你，免得你看见了我就生气……”  
“得了，不想见我的人是你吧？”委屈而愤怒的感觉一下子涌上来，本也不顾是自己先解除了魔法，猛地扭过头盯住亨利下意识逃避他目光的双眼，“做了这种事只想着逃避，巴不得，咳咳，早点儿离开？！说得冠冕堂皇，其实你们狼人都跟书里说的一样，把巫师当成敌人！我当初把你救回来的时候也没有要求你报答我！你就算讨厌，咳，我，也不能这样侮辱——”  
“因为我喜欢你！本！我怎么可能讨厌你！”亨利忍不住对着本喊出声，强行打断本的一连串数落，“如果我讨厌你，你昨天夜里就应该被我咬断脖子而不是，而不是被……”  
本眯着眼睛看着这个英国的小伙子涨红了脸也说不出那个单词只能咬牙切齿地恨恨抓了一把卷发移开视线盯着窗子，心里就像被狼尾巴搔了搔一样痒痒的。他清清嗓子，喊了一声：“亨利，看着我。”  
亨利没有扭过头：“对不起。”  
“亨利卡维尔！”本提高了音量，引得他又是一阵呛咳。亨利慌了，手忙脚乱地倒了一杯茶扶起本，却被本握住了手腕，一下子僵住了。“你说你要回英国？”  
亨利盯住自己的脚尖，似乎打算永远也不再看本一眼：“是的，对不起。”  
“带我去英国。”本看着亨利在阳光下半透明的耳朵因为两人的肢体接触而渐渐变得通红，一字一顿地强调，“带，我，去。”  
亨利难以置信地抬头盯住本，蓝色的眼珠对上本温和的棕色：“主人？”  
“喊我本，或者本阿弗莱克。我也喊你亨利。”本紧了紧手上的力道，成功看见亨利又慌张地移开视线，“你别想甩掉我。现在你欠着我两笔债了——你别想赖账。你知道，光是第二笔就够你还一辈子。”  
“我……我不会……赖账……”亨利感受着本说的话，脸越来越红，嘴角却微微翘起。他结结巴巴地试图解释些什么，目光飘忽地看着本的脸，“我，我在英国有自己的房子……父母和四个兄弟……我也上过大学……”  
“好了，闭嘴吧。”本直接捂住亨利的嘴。掌心接触到嘴唇的一刹那亨利就惊得跳起来，然后紧紧抿着唇不发一言地看着本。本不禁笑起来，软下身子重新钻进被子里，“我身上好疼，还想再睡一觉。今天的报纸应该已经送过来了。麻烦你去拿来念给我听，亨利。”  
“好的——本。”亨利停顿了一会儿喊出了本的名字。然后他像万圣节前准备出门讨要糖果的孩子一样抑制不住兴奋地低笑几声，又喊了两遍本的名字，“本，本阿弗莱克。”  
“干什么？”本闭着眼在被窝里展开四肢，舒舒服服地摆成一个“大”。  
“本，我真他妈的喜欢你。”亨利的语气像狼人一样凶狠，“操你，本，我真他妈的好爱你｡我恨不得现在就带你去英国然后带给我的家人看，跟他们说看这是我的巫师，他叫本阿弗莱克。”  
“我也是。”本懒懒地低声回答，感受着太阳照在脸颊上，他知道狼人灵敏的耳朵不会漏听他的每一个发音，“我也会把你介绍给我的孩子们，然后告诉他们你是我的狼人，亨利卡维尔。”  
  
-fin.-


End file.
